


Unlikely to Forget

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys and summers, Chris is not that much older than Peter, It happened one day at the beach, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Chris meets Peter one day at the beach and finds out what his life has been missing.Chris Argent is a lifeguard one summer and is lured into inappropriate actions by a boy who isn’t that much younger than him. He doesn’t learn who the boy is until it is too late.This is for Day ONE: Chris Argent Appreciation Week 2k17Day One July 9th: Primary Theme: It happened one day at the Beach Theme. Surf and Sand.





	Unlikely to Forget

Chris hadn’t meant to take a summer job since experience was worthless in his mind. His path was already laid out. He’d been trained to be a good soldier and that was all he would ever be. When the councilor asked him about his wants and future he would blink and shrug. His future was the family business. That didn’t require a college education or money. His little sister Kate had convinced him he should do something while Gerard was in Spain for the summer and they were staying with their Aunt.

She was right too.

And he liked being outside with the wind lifting his hair occasionally. Instead of hunting, he was still protecting people, and that was good. The beach was on a stretch of property that was reserved for wealthy vacationing families and there were a lot of them. It was probably his last summer without worries. He was seventeen. It was time to hunt on his own.

Kate was eleven and still wide eyed with wonder at the world. In a year, Gerard would start officially training her. She was already spoiled rotten as it was, Chris had no idea how that would go. His sister was the favorite for her gender but Chris didn’t see her as a leader. She was too self-centered. He worried about her and worried what would happen when Gerard had her all to himself. When Chris wouldn’t be there to watch over her.

He sat high up in the lifeguard’s chair, surveying his charges and the water. There was never a shortage of people willing to put lotion on him, not that he allowed it. He didn’t like to be touched, not really. He was mostly a loaner and kept tight control over his emotions. He had to. Growing up under Gerard’s thumb made it impossible to be anything else. This was his last opportunity for freedom as he didn’t have to hunt this summer, the last days of the childhood that he never had.

A lifetime of responsibility lay in front of him. His family legacy. His sister’s obligation. His own to give the family another daughter. He had to find a woman willing to accept him and that in itself was going to be difficult. He just wanted to forget about all that for a few months. His Aunt had gotten out of the hunter business a long time ago.  That gave him hope that maybe one day he could get out of it too.

“Looks hot up there,” A soft drawl carried up to him. A dark haired boy was sprawled out on a blanket nearby as though the rules didn’t apply to him and he could lie where he wanted. He was tall and slim with long legs and the kind of tightly-muscled frame that Chris appreciated.

“It’s against regulations to set up that close to my station.” Chris told him abruptly.

“Is it?” The dark-haired boy raised his eyebrow.

Chris couldn’t quite place his age.

“Do you really want me to move?”  The boy asked again with a little smirk. It was almost like he knew or at least was somehow aware that Chris was interested.

“You better be gone when my shift is over.” Chris told him abruptly.

“Name’s Peter.” The boy smirked. “And you’re Christopher Argent, our protector.” That seemed to amuse the boy for inexplicable reasons.

Chris would normally have played by the rules. Instead he felt himself unwilling to make the boy move. He’d be a distraction, but a pleasant one. A test on Chris’ ability to keep focused on his job. Chris liked a challenge, however. He could only really guess at Peter’s age at the moment. He had one of those faces.  

“I’m sixteen, if you’re wondering.” Peter smirked.

So they were the same age or close to it. That was a good thing, though Chris was suspicious. Peter did not look that old. He had a strong suspicion Peter was lying about his age and glanced down again. Peter was sprawled on his blanket, legs wide apart, almost as if he was begging to be taken advantage of.  Chris swallowed, his cock was misbehaving already. He usually didn’t have a reaction this quickly. He gazed around at the beach, valiantly trying to focus on people, his charges.

Fuck.

His mind was wandering down to the boy sprawled out in the sand. He watched as Peter got up to great a younger girl about ten. She brought him a soda. She must have come from the group up the beach. He did notice a big family up there. He watched Peter take the pop and wave her off.

“I’m fine, Laura.” Peter told the little girl with a laugh.

“Mama doesn’t want you over here.” The little girl gave Peter a shrewd look.

“She can come and get me herself if she doesn’t want that.” Peter’s voice sounded a little sulky.

“It’s dangerous, Peter.” Laura cast a worried glance up at Chris and looked down at Peter.

Peter chuckled, “I know.”

Laura sighed and cast one last glance up at Chris before she pattered off up the beach towards her family. 

“You should go join your family.” Chris said.

“I like the view here.” Peter countered. “My sister’s family. I’m just along for the ride. What time do you get off?”

“My replacement comes at six.” Chris found himself replying.

Chris looked up the beach where the young girl named Laura was talking to an older man and pointing over at Peter, then gesturing at Chris.

Peter ignored them. “Doing anything?”

“Going back home for dinner, my Aunt is expecting me.”

“Do you always do what your family expects you to?” Peter picked at grains of sand and flicked them out of the way.

“Don’t you?”

“They wish.” Peter laughed softly. “I’ve been watching you for a week now.”

“Have you?” Chris kept his eyes on the people on the beach, the water. Anywhere but on the boy down there.

Peter laughed again as though that was the funniest thing he’d heard all day. “Meet me at the party tonight at the Lounge. I never see you mingle.”

“What makes you think I’m interested? If you’re seventeen I’m a hula dancer.” Chris chuckled dryly.

“I know these things,” Peter responded flippantly.

The older man was coming in their direction. Chris was fairly certain Peter was about to get chewed out by the look on his face.

“Say, yes. Quick. Before my brother in law gets here.” Peter looked up at Chris with imploring eyes.

“Maybe.” Chris relented. Damn, those eyes were distracting.

“Better than no,” Peter scrambled to his feet.

The older man looked to be in his early twenties. He eyed his much younger brother in law. “Your sister wants you back with the family, _now_ , Peter.” He cast a distrustful look up at Chris.

Chris had no idea what he had done to deserve such a look. He had barely talked to the kid.

“I’m fine here, Nathan.” Peter said with a defiant look. He clenched his fists.

“Actually, you’re not allowed to be this close to the lifeguard station.” Chris said smoothly. “It’s against the rules.”

Peter gave Chris such a hurt look that it tugged at his heart.

“But he’s not causing any trouble here, sir.” Chris told the older man, smiling casually.

Nathan reached down to collect Peter’s towel and put firm hand on his shoulder. “I appreciate that, thank you.” He said crisply. “Move it.” He shoved Peter forward a bit.

Chris frowned not liking the rough way Peter’s brother in law was handling him. It wasn’t his business though, not really.

He watched as Peter walked away and frowned at the way his sister cuffed him when he got there. It wasn’t the kind of thing that would leave bruises but mental trauma was different. He knew that well enough. Gerard wasn’t a kind and loving father, even when his mother was alive.

He’d had his fair share of well-meant bruises.

The family didn’t end up staying much longer on the beach. He caught Peter staring his way once or twice and he sighed when they left. It had been nice, really, to have attention. Normally he didn’t get it from guys. Women, yes, they fell all over him. He’d never had any problem getting the attention of the fairer sex.

To his father’s great disappointment, Chris preferred men. He’d never get to live out that dream though, Gerard wanted him to make children. Having children required a wife and he was a good soldier. He would do his duty to the Argent family.

But this was his last free summer. Chris looked up out over the beach with a heavy sigh. The pristine water sparkled in the late afternoon sunlight and snaked over the shore with each tumbling wave. He exhaled taking in the beauty of it all. When would he have time for such things in his future?

Chris spent the last few hours of his shift fighting lingering thoughts about the boy, Peter. He found himself imagining what it would be like to take a fist full of those dark curls. He wondered what his lips would taste like. Would they be unyielding and feisty or would he open up to Chris’ tongue. It’d been a while since he kissed someone. Kissing a boy Peter’s age was a terrible idea. He KNEW that much, but when would he get the chance again? Chris sighed.

He went through his routine because that was a thing he did best. Routine. It helped him focus and deal with pesky things like emotion.  It helped him get rid of anything that clouded his judgment like the bright blue eyes of a young teenager dead set on rebelling against authority.

It wasn’t that Chris was old, he was also a teenager. It was just that he had grown up faster than most. He couldn’t have dreams or desires for himself. His life was already a straight narrow road. It involved guns, death and blood for his family was responsible for all who would suffer at the hands of werewolves. They had a strict code. _We hunt those who hunt us._   Chris lived by it but also knew that the supernatural could be innocent as well as guilty. His mother had made sure to ingrain that sense of honor in him even though Gerard had attempted to rip it out of him since her death.

He would be talking to his Aunt before they left this summer and would try to convince her to keep Kate with her. To train Kate herself. If Kate was left with his father, he wasn’t sure what she would turn out like and he was afraid of the result. So, responsibility was already heavy on his shoulders.

Did he not deserve one last time to be free? To be himself?

His mind wandered again to Peter as he opened the gates to the three story home his Aunt occasionally rented rooms from. An old Argent house, white and grey at the same time. It was the kind of house that one would expect a family with an ancient name to own. It stood out on the block due to the lack of modern landscaping.  She had a large herb garden and wolfsbane growing on the front porch, concealed by the magnolias. Chris parked his motorcycle and looked up to where Kate was watching him from her bedroom window. She smiled down at him happily and wiggled her fingers.  God, how much he loved her.

 _“Protect your sister, Chris. Promise me.”_  His beautiful mother’s last words.

Chris ran a hand through his hair. Yes, his life was all ordered for him but not this week and not this summer. He thought again about those brilliant blue eyes. “Aunt Lana!” He walked in towards the old kitchen. “I’ll be out tonight.”

His Aunt was handling her tarot cards and watching television. She walked with a cane now and a nurse helped her most of the day. The nurse was more of a guardian than anything else but Lana was more than capable of defending herself if she needed to.  After all, she was from a hunter family on his mother’s side.

“Be careful tonight, Christopher.” Aunt Lana said with a sharp little click of her tongue. She was older than Gerard, Chris knew, but he would never want to provoke her. Her fingers were long and scarred from an old battle. Bejeweled as they were no amount of decorations could hide that she had been in many fights. Her crystal-grey eyes swept over him.

“I’m always careful.” Chris came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “How’s Kate been today?”

“Better,” Lana caught Chris’ arm, “but you would do well to keep a close watch on her, Christopher.”

Chris sighed, “I will. What do you mean?”

“She is unpredictable.” Lana wrinkled her nose in distaste. “And lacks direction.”

“She’ll come around soon enough. Listen, I am going to go shower and change. Don’t worry about me.” Chris told her cheerfully.

His Aunt watched him head upstairs and he paused at Kate’s room. “Hey, kiddo, I’m going out tonight.”

Kate pouted. She didn’t talk very much. Chris was half afraid that Gerard had already taken her out on hunts without his knowledge.

“It’s not a hunt. Just going to have a little fun.”

Kate smiled at that. She did adore him, he knew. “Something’s not right tonight, Chris. Be careful?”

“I will be, why do you say that?”

Kate bit her lower lip. “Just a feeling.”

Chris hugged her. “I’ll be fine.”

“Take something with you.”

“I’m never unarmed, Kate.” Chris ruffled her hair. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kate gave Chris a quick hug and let him go. As he walked down the hallway to his room he thought about Peter again. He’d come to a decision on the ride home. He was going to find out just how pliable those lips were. Everything else? That wasn’t his business. Peter had practically offered himself up on a silver platter and Chris wasn’t above taking that offer. He wasn’t nice. He was good, but he wasn’t nice. He doubted the other boy was looking for more than a laugh for a night anyway.

He hoped not, because that was all Chris could give him. Whatever his other problems were, it wasn’t Chris’ responsibility to save him from those. Chris shaved and put on one of his tighter shirts and a pair nice jeans. He didn’t like the grunge look that most of his class-mates were into these days. He polished off the look with his usual combat boots and jacket. His gun, of course, he never left home without one.

Once he was done he headed downstairs and out the door. He glanced up to wave goodbye to his sister and headed off.

The party was located at the main hotel. Since he volunteered for the hotel and was from a wealthy old family, he could get in easily.

Normally, he hated these things.

Tonight, however, his blood was fired up. He was on the lookout for a pair of gorgeous blue eyes and a hot ass. His life, that part of his life, was on hold. Tonight he was going to do something for himself. Fortunately, finding Peter wasn’t all that difficult.

Chris saw him right away. He was dressed well enough in a tight V-neck black shirt and jeans that wasn’t at all appropriate for someone his age. In any case, he was surrounded by girls and Chris laughed softly and leaned against the bar. Peter was completely in his element, apparently, confidence oozed off of him. He was nothing like the boy that glared defiantly at his uncle earlier that day.

What’s more, Chris knew Peter was aware of him. He could tell the boy tracking him out of the corner of his eyes. That fired up his blood all the more and his mind wandered a bit to possibilities. It wasn’t like they could walk up to each other in the open. Not here. California was liberal but not yet that liberal.  Chris took a few more sips of his drink until he was sure Peter knew who he was there for.

Then he turned and headed out to the front of the hotel facing the beach. It was a beautiful night with the half-moon high in the sky and the stars speckled across the inky black. He walked up a path towards a secluded place he knew of. A cliff overlooking the sea. He moved slowly, he could hear Peter following behind him. As a hunter he always knew when he was being tracked.

When he got to the top he turned around to watch the boy come into view, silhouetted by the light of the moon. “Nothing like a hike to get the blood pumping.” Peter drawled. “You came.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Chris leaned against a tree.

“You felt it too, then.” Peter approached Chris a little warily. “I knew the moment I set my eyes on you.”

The boy didn’t stop coming closer and Chris let him. Peter’s shoes scuffed the sandy path as he walked.

“What did you know?” Chris swallowed, arms still folded.

“That you were going to let me have you.” Peter smiled broadly. When Chris gave him a slightly annoyed look, Peter only laughed and moved towards the fence on the cliff. “It’s a beautiful view.”

“Sure is,” Chris smiled, but his eyes weren’t on the ocean. They were quite firmly on Peter. “I’m fairly certain your family doesn’t want you to have anything to do with me.”

“No, they don’t.” Peter’s eyes twinkled with amusement.  There were no questions or comments on who had more experience. Peter just moved forward, he strode several steps into Chris’ personal space and inhaled deeply.  “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint.” The boy grinned when Chris didn’t back away. He took hold of Chris’ shirt and tugged him over. “You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you.”

Surprise clearly showed on Chris’ face as he hadn’t expected that out of the boy’s mouth. Yet he didn’t find the idea completely terrible. “What makes you think I’ll let you?” Chris let his body be jolted forward, carefully holding his arms at his hips for now. He let his gaze roam over the tall, lean figure.

“This,” Peter said sharply.

Chris gasped when their lips met. He felt overwhelmed almost instantly. Every fiber of his being wanted him to take the boy to task and yet he found himself surrendering his mouth.

Peter’s warm tongue licked inside Chris with such passion that the hunter felt dizzy from the effect of it.  Chris had never been chased out of his sanity before by a kiss. This was the first time he’d ever felt it in his bones. His whole body tingled. Every hair on his arms rose like something had just rushed through him and taken his ability to fight. He knew there was something more to this, something deeper. It was a visceral, primal urge that left him wanting more. Peter shoved him up against the fence that overlooked the Ocean and stopped people from falling over the cliff. He felt his balls become heavy, his jeans tighten, and his hands started to wander over Peter’s shoulders and down his back, exploring what was freely given.

Peter echoed his movements. In a desperate rush for skin contact he pulled open Chris’ shirt, breaking the buttons and yanked it up out of his jeans.  He didn’t seem surprised to see the gun, which should have been Chris’ first clue something wasn’t right, and yet Chris’ usual survival instincts didn’t kick in.  Peter laughed in delight when Chris didn’t resist him. His bright blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight with the devil’s own mischief dancing within.

The air was cool up here, a gentle summer breeze wafting in from the west to hail the night. Chris felt his mouth get claimed again and let his lips get bruised and bitten. Somehow, deep inside, he was absolutely certain that Peter wasn’t going to hurt him. He could _feel_ it in his soul. It was as if they were communicating somehow, using some ancient, quiet ritual. He should be afraid, but he wasn’t. His mind wasn’t on his duty for the first time in seven years.

At this time, at this moment, Chris wanted something for himself. Whatever the case, he wanted Peter. The mysterious young man who had signaled him out on the beach that day. He turned around and let the boy pull down his jeans, exposing his ass. It was a decision he might regret later, but in the here and now, it was all that he could do not to beg. As for Peter? He apparently wasn’t about to wait for an invitation, or an explanation or a tirade of flowery words and empty promises.

Under the light of the half-moon, with the salty breeze lifting his hair, Chris let a stranger take him. For this was the last time he’d have the luxury of choice. And tonight? Tonight he chose Peter.

For a boy, Peter knew what he was doing. He had his fingers in Chris first, working him open. He’d used what appeared to be lube of some kind. “I’m older than I look.” Peter told Chris. “You’re so tight. I want you so badly, tell me if you don’t want me to. If you don’t want this, I’ll stop.”

Chris gripped the fence tightly. The rusty parts dug into his hands and blood seeped out. “I want this.” He rasped. More than anything. He felt Peter kiss his neck and mutter something under his breath. His finger were long and more experienced than Chris expected. “Shit,” Chris felt a whimper escape his lips. He looked out over the Sea and nearly cried out as a second finger entered him.  Peter whispered words that soothed him and settled his body. He hardly knew how to feel.  One hand gripped his cock and kept that busy.

When Peter finally entered him, Chris released a breath he’d held back. This was the point of no return. The boy was inside him, his cock slid in fast. “I’m sorry,” Peter said softly against his skin. Chris wasn’t sure what for because it felt wonderful. Sure, there was pain but the feel of it made him shiver and whine a little. He wanted more.

“Just do it,” Chris told him, and bowed his head. He should have been more careful. He should have taken precautions. He should have checked any and all possible circumstances. Where was his mind? His emotions swam in his brain. All that he wanted was Peter inside him, like it was some sort of twisted retribution for all the things that he might do in the future.  This was his one moment of being vulnerable.

The fence jiggled and for a moment he feared it wouldn’t hold them. But it was sturdy and made to last. He groaned as Peter’s cock plunged into his ass and he couldn’t think anymore. He glanced over his shoulder and Peter’s hands were on his hips, holding him in place. The boy looked at him with bright eyes and Chris was nearly overcome.

Peter attacked his lips again and demonstrated he was fully capable of being in charge in spite of his youthful appearance. He started slowly and took his time. “I want you to feel it.” The boy’s lips were slightly curled. “Remember it.”

“I’m unlikely to forget you,” the hunter whispered.

“Good,” smirked Peter. His fingers tightened on Chris’ hips. Chris was pretty sure he was going to have bruises in the morning.  In fact, he was sure he’d have trouble just making an attempt to move. His legs shook slightly, and his own cock throbbed for attention. Peter swore and grabbed him and quickly pulled as he tried to Chris to come. “Come on, Christopher.”  Peter nibbled at the back of Chris’ neck. “Don’t make me do all the work, loosen up a little.”

Chris wasn’t sure what exactly Peter wanted him to do, he was having too much trouble just understanding words at the moment.

Peter moved again, this time carefully using a strategic move that made Chris nearly collapse from the effect of a cock rubbing against that particular spot.

“What…” Chris swallowed.

“I’m going to make you see stars,” said Peter. He gripped Chris’ hair and yanked his head back for another kiss. “I’m going to fuck you so hard nothing but my cock will ever satisfy you again.” The possessive touch to Peter’s voice made Chris light-headed.  He’d never had anyone want him like this.

Later, Chris would realize it was his prostrate Peter had manipulated but just then he didn’t care. He reached down to help Peter palm his cock, their hands locked together while Peter rocked into him. He came with a low cry that he was sure echoed over the surf. Peter was right, lights spun wildly in front of his eyes. All he could feel, see and hear was the force of Peter’s cock in his ass. He reveled in the boy’s mumbles and sharp moans of pleasure. He cried out again, feeling impossibly high as responsibility and the world fell away. His legs weren’t holding him up anymore. Blood seeped through the cracks of his fingers as his fists desperately clung to the fence. His own seed was already on the ground and covered their hands.

Chris didn’t know how long it lasted after that, all he knew was Peter didn’t stop. He kept going. The full force of it pushed Chris over into a sea of reactions he had no control over. He didn’t like not having control and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Eventually, his mind shut down completely.  He wasn’t sure if he had passed out or not because when he came to his senses he was lying in Peter’s arms on the ground.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Peter chuckled softly, stroking his hair gently.  The sun was about to rise in an hour.

“Fuck,” Chris swore under his breath. His body felt like it had been hit by a semi-truck.

“Yes, we did.” Peter laughed. “Thank you.”

“I was supposed to be home hours ago.” Chris muttered but didn’t try and rise. His body was too sore.

“I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Peter had put his jeans back on. “My family is going to be pissed at me for staying out all night.” He seemed to relish the idea.

“Won’t you get punished?” Chris asked, mouth dry.

“Why should today be any different?” Peter sounded flippant, like he expected such things on a daily basis. “They make a habit of being disappointed in me.”

“Why?” Chris searched Peter’s face. He didn’t know the boy and wasn’t sure why he suddenly wanted to. He wasn’t ready to face the fact that he’d never see him again.

“I always do what they wish I wouldn’t.” Peter grinned at Chris. “Ah, I can feel your white knight cap shining through. Don’t worry about me, Christopher. You should worry more about yourself.”  He played with Chris’ chest, dancing his fingers over it.  “I’ve marked you now.” Peter said with a smug little chuckle.

Chris frowned, unable to comprehend the meaning for a long moment. “You…” The comment was not typical. He knew that much. He checked himself, his jacket. The gun was gone. He wrenched himself away from Peter’s arms and staggered to his feet. He could feel the scar on the back of his neck, claw marks.

Peter lay perfectly still on the ground, propped up on his elbows.  He extended his claws briefly as Chris felt the back of his neck.

“You’re a…” Chris gasped in shock and anger boiled up inside him. “You’re a _wolf._ ”

“I’m Peter Hale.” Peter said smugly. He knew the last name would mean something to Chris. That was why he had withheld it previously.

“What the hell was this?” Chris demanded stepping forward. He checked his sleeves for his knives and shoes. Gone. Not only a wolf but a HALE werewolf.

“They’re all back at your bike.” Peter said good-naturedly. “I should think that was obvious, Christopher. Sex.”

“It was more than that and you know it!” Chris snarled. He lunged at Peter but the wolf easily avoided him and flipped up to his feet. “You used me.”

“Sort of. Fate has an absurd sense of humor, Christopher.” Peter said with a note of melancholy to his tone. “Even though I know we can never be together, I knew I had to have you at least once. I couldn’t go through existence without knowing the taste and feel of the one other person in this world meant for me. Don’t worry, Christopher. I won’t pursue you.” Peter tried a smile. “You’re free to live your life.”

Chris clenched and released his hands. “How noble of you!” He was so angry he could barely speak.

“I think you should know, though.” Peter straightened. “After tonight, no one else will satisfy you the way I can. We’re Mates, Christopher, I’m sure you know what that means.”

“If I ever see you again, I will kill you.” Chris flexed his fingers.

“How romantic,” Peter showed teeth. “You can try. My family is leaving anyway. But I think I will convince them to leave earlier than planned. You look a bit unstable and the last thing we need is an unstable Argent in our midst. Even one as gorgeous as you are.”

“Do you have any idea how dangerous this was!?” Chris shouted. He couldn’t believe it. The stupid boy could have been killed.

_We hunt those who hunt us._

The code wouldn’t have let him do it. Peter was innocent.  
  
“I know you want to kiss me.” Peter wondered as he took a step towards Chris.  “I can smell your desire, Christopher. You can’t lie about it.”

Chris stood his ground taking a defensive stance.

“You want to kiss me so badly you can't stand it.” Peter’s smile was more amused now than sad.

Chris and Peter stood there facing each other for a long moment until Chris finally gave in and reached for Peter. They kissed as the sun rose and Chris kept kissing him, taking the lead this time. It was impossible and euphoric and he felt like he was careening off into the unknown but he didn’t care.

“D-Do you feel it too?” Peter asked tentatively, holding on to Chris. "What we are?"

“Yes,” Chris nodded, not one to beat around the bush.

“What are we going to do?” Peter asked him breathlessly. His voice was small and unsure. Chris was certain he wasn’t used to it being like that.

This went against everything that he believed in and everything he was raised to be. Chris reached up to brush Peter’s hair from his forehead. He’d never seen anyone go from cocksure to awkward in such a short time. “We’ll figure it out.” Chris said softly. His mind should be rebelling against the very idea of being with a werewolf.

“Do you promise?” Peter asked.

“Yeah,” Chris nodded. “Yeah. I do.” What else could he do? The attraction between them was impossible to deny. He was going to have to protect Peter as much as himself. Their families could never know. “I’ll find a way to come to you from time to time.”

“To Beacon Hills?” Peter looked incredulous. "I’ll just be your mistress?” He clearly didn’t like the idea. “I’ll have to share you?”

“It’s all I can offer, Peter. Anything else and they’ll kill us.” Chris was quite sure of that fact. “And yes, I know that’s where the Hale werewolf family lives. It’s this or nothing.”

Peter didn’t have that much room to argue but he accepted far more quickly than Chris believed he would. Then again, Peter had had a week to watch.  “Fine,” Peter sighed. “I’ll take what I can get.”

“How romantic,” Chris smiled suddenly and Peter grimaced at him.

“I have to go.” Peter straightened and pulled away from the hunter. “We’re leaving today. I can’t give you my address.”

“I’ll give you mine.” Chris walked Peter down the slope towards the beach. “And my pager. This could work, Peter. I need to see you again.”

Doubt was clear in the wolf’s eyes. “If you say so.”

“Hey, hey. _Hey_.” Chris took Peter’s chin. “It’s what I _can_ do. Please understand.”

“I do.” Peter put his hands in his pockets and Chris gave him the information.

Chris didn’t feel especially good about the situation. After all, it was worse for Peter. Wolves mated for life. He was it for Peter. He knew that, that was why he was doing everything he could to figure out a solution that wouldn’t result in both of them getting killed. He kissed Peter one more time. “I’ll find you.” He said softly. “Keep your eyes gold, Peter.”

“I know,” Peter smiled back. “I’ll try.” 

Chris watched as the wolf walked away. The earlier anger that had boiled up in him when he found out dissipated. He knew one thing, he’d be spending a great deal of his life making sure that his father never found out about this.

No one could find out.

But he would protect Peter from his family until his dying breath. He would protect him even if his eyes became ice-blue instead of warm gold when he was a wolf.

Even then, Peter was his responsibility now.

*FIN*


End file.
